Phineas and Ferb Random Talking and Daring Show
by djack
Summary: my own version of Phineas and Ferb truth or dare hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Note: all the characters of Phineas and Ferb are belong to their rightful owners.

Announcer: hello internet and welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Random Talking and Daring.

(Opening song playing)

Announcer: and now your host the guy that spy Phineas and Ferb in their home and took footage of everything hey do even sleeping, Djack.

(Djack running in to the stage)

Djack: hello internet my name is Djack or you could call me DJ.

Announcer: yeah right.

DJ: whatever AD

AD: what?

DJ: it stands for announcer dude. Anyway in this first episode I'm going to show you the rule.

No sexual dares

No anti-Phinbella

And no gay pairing

DJ: And that's the rule. And now let's meet all the Phineas and Ferb cast. YO EVERYONE GET IN HERE.

(Everyone from backstage go onstage)

DJ: hey, why the stage crews come here to?

Stage crew: well you said everyone so we all come here.

DJ: (slaps his face) just go back to backstage.

(The stage crew goes back to backstage)

DJ: ok now that the stage crew is gone, I'll introduce the cast. There are Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacey, Jeremy, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus and the others.

Dr.D: wait a minute why do you introduce those kids and Perry the platypus but you didn't introduce us?

DJ: hey I'm the host right so shut up or I'll shoot you with my AK-47.

Dr.D: where do you even get that?

DJ: just shut up OK.

Dr.D: (growl)

DJ: Anyway in this show, you must send me some question and dares so I can interview the cast and you can ask for special guest to appear in this show.

Phineas: wait can ask you a question?

DJ: I'm sorry Phineas but our time is up.

Phineas: what? But I didn't hear any bells.

DJ: well I had my own system. Well see you next time folks and don't forget to send your questions and dares. Bye.

All: bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Announcer: hello and welcome to none other than the Phineas and Ferb Random Talking and Daring Show.

(Theme song playing)

Announcer: and now the person that going to host this show, Djack.

(Running onstage while crowds cheering)

Djack: hello everyone and welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Random Talking and Daring Show.

Djack: you may think that this must the second episode right?

Candace: well duh.

Djack: well to bad cause it is not.

All: WHAT

Djack: because we don't have much question and dares.

Phineas: I thought you said this was the second episode.

Djack: it was until I see the low reviews.

Candace: oh that's just great. We came here just to waste our time.

Announcer: I agreed with her.

Djack: oh come on, it's not that wasteful.

(Everybody giving him a death glare)

Djack: okay fine it is wasteful. But come on you guys all of you are already in here what are you going to do, go back home and doing nothing?

Doof: wait, I had an idea.

Djack: really, what?

Doof: this.

(Suddenly everyone was trapped in a cage while Djack is inside a bulletproof glass box)

Djack: oh come on why do I in a glassproof box?

Doof: well you do know how to use guns and I'm scared you shoot me. Well anyway, I hate this stupid show so I have created the destructinator. You see, with this button I will destroy this studio so I don't have to come here anymore.

Djack: oh no, you didn't not want to destroy my show?

Doof: well who's going to stop me?

(Suddenly the roof explode and then Delta Force came from the roof)

Doof: how did you contact them?

Djack: I have a hand phone don't you remember. Well anyways, Delta Force surrounds him.

(Then quickly the Delta Force surrounds Doofensmirtz)

Doof: no please don't shoot me. I have a daughter in here.

Vanessa: dad you're embarrassing me.

(And so the Delta Force took Doofensmitrz in jail)

Ferb: well that was a close call.

Djack: you said it. Well anyways, don't forget to send your question and dares and until then, Djack is out, peace.

(Then suddenly while Djack is walking, he step on the button that activate the destructinator)

Djack: ahhh

Announcer: ahhh

Phineas: ahhh

Ferb: ahhh

Candace: ahhh

Linda: ahhh

Lawrence: ahhh

Jeremy: ahhh

Isabella: ahhh

Buford: ahhh

Baljeet: ahhh

MM: ahhh

Carl: ahhh

Stacey: ahhh

Vanessa: ahhh

Perry: ggggggggg

Crowds: ahhh

All except perry: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(And the building explode into tiny pieces)

Djack: uhh… well looks I have to rebuild. Well I guess I'll see you next time folks (fainted)

Doofensmitrz from his jail cell: thank you Djack.

**Note: i do not own Phineas and Ferb and also the Delta Force.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright after a long wait it's finally here the next episode of Phineas and Ferb Random Talking and Daring Show. But it's kinda short though. But I think it's great in my opinion. Anyway on with the show. **

**Note: Phineas and Ferb are belong to their rightful owners**

Announcer: hello everybody. This your beloved announcer and this is the Phineas and Ferb Random Talking and Daring Show.

(Theme song played)

Announcer: and please welcome our great host that record every thing Phineas and Ferb done, Djack.

(Djack go onstage and the crowds is cheering)

Djack: hello everybody and welcome to my show. We still don't have a lot of dares or question. But we'll just go on with the show.

Candace: uh, finally. I thought we're going to come here and do nothing again.

Djack: well before we start, does anyone have a question?

(Irving raises his hand)

Djack: yes irving?

Irving: I thought you banned from this show?

Djack: what, No since when?

(Irving then press a bottun and the screen turn on and show a video)

Djack: Irving, I banned you from this show.

Irving: What. Why?

Djack: Because I said so. Now GGGOOOO!

(and the screen turn off)

Djack: well there's a dare from one of reviewers and I can't let them down can i?

Irving: yeah right since when do you care about someone?

Djack: since now. Well anyway we only had dares for today so if someone has some secret, you are lucky.

All: thank goodness

Djack: well then, the first dare is from PftFan99 and It's for irving.

Irving: oh great what is it?

Djack: you must jump off a cliff while saying I'm a psycho.

Irving: WHAT!

Djack: you better do it or I'll throw you in to another dimension.

Irving: Why do you have to be so mean to me?

Djack: Because I don't like you. Will you do it or not?

Irving: Fine. Where's the cliff?

(Djack pushes a bottun and cliff pop out from the floor)

Djack: there it is.

(later)

Irving: (falling from a cliff) I'M A PSYCHO I'M A PSYCHO!

(Irving then hit the ground very hard making the floor crack)

Djack: (laughing out loud) oh man that is priceless. Get him in the ER room before he died.

(Irving then taken to the ER room)

Djack: ok let's get on to the next dare. It's for Phineas.

Phineas: okay. What is the dare?

Djack: stop being so oblivious to Isabella.

Phineas: what do you mean?

Djack: oh no you did not do it again?

Phineas: what?

Djack: oh my gosh he did it again!

Phineas: what did I did?

Djack: great he still to naive. I guess he cannot do the dare.

Phineas: I don't get this people today.

Isabella: (sigh)

Djack: allright next dare is for Ferb.

Ferb: okay.

Djack: the dare is you must talk every single time that someone else talks.

Ferb: Until when?

Djack: Until the end of the show. DUH

Ferb: allright then.

Djack: okay the next dare told Isabella to Admit your truly true feelings for Phineas.

Isabella: WHAT!

Ferb: ohh this is getting good.

Djack: come on Isabella admit it.

Isabellä: okay fine. Phineas i actually like you.

Phineas: really? cause i like you too.

Isabella: really?

Phineas: i also like this cake, the microphone, the sets, and the lightings.

(then suddenly there was an awkward silence then Isabella go to Phineas and throw him in to the ground and she left the studio)

Ferb: that's gotta hurt.

Djack: Definettly. Next up is for Candace. The dare is you must don't try to bust Phineas and Ferb for the rest of the summer.

Candace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ferb: ouch that hurt.

Candace: what am going to do with my life if a wasn't allowed to bust my brothers?

Ferb: what about Jeremy?

(Candace suddenly remember Jeremy and run out of the studio)

Djack: nice Ferb.

Ferb: thank you

Djack: Now the next one is for baljeet. The dare is that you must throw all your math books in a volcano.

Baljeet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ferb: again that hurt.

Djack: and here is the volcano. (Djack pull out a button and push and suddenly a volcano appear from the table)

Ferb: where do you get all of this thing?

Djack: I have sources.

(later Baljeet throw all of his math books to the volcano and look really depress)

Baljeet: I am now empty like an empty shell.

Ferb: there there you will be fine.

Djack: wow you are more annoying if you more talkative Ferb.

Ferb: don't blame me.

Djack: and the next dare told Buford to dive into the volcano, and recover each and every book that Baljeet dropped in there, even if they are burnt to dust.

Buford: WHAT. I'm not going to do that.

Ferb: I think that a little dangerous.

Djack: Ferb shut up.

Ferb: like I can.

Djack: and you, Buford, better do it or I'll shot with real gun.

(then suddenly Buford are already at top of the volcano)

Ferb: do you always have to threat people?

Djack: yes, yes I have.

Phineas:Why does every one always use my line now?

Djack: cause it's so catchy.

Ferb: well a little.

(then Buford jump to the volcano)

Buford: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(SPLASH in a volcano version)

Buford: AHH I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!

Announcer: somebody get him out of there!

Bofurd: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Please stand by)

Djack: and we're back people and Buford are still with us in here.

Ferb: that's really scary.

Buford: I'll get you for this!

Djack: we'll see. And the last dare is from 2 headed dragonlover

Ferb: 2 headed what?

Djack: you heard me. His dare told Buford to kill either Perry, Isabella, or Baljeet.

All except Buford: WHAT!

Buford: really?

Djack: yes. So which one you choose? Is it Isabella the one that always beat you, Baljeet the nerd you always beat up, or Perry the pet of Phineas and Ferb?

Ferb: you can't use that dare.

Phineas: yeah.

Djack: hey It's my show.

Buford: I'll pick perry.

All: WHAT!

Djack: why?

Buford: Because I want to. DUH

(then before Buford even get to touch Perry, suddenly FBI are busting in)

Ferb: what the heck is the FBI doing here?

Agent 1: we're here to arrest Djack.

Djack: what. Why?

Agent 2: because you turned a kids show to murdering show.

Announcer: told you we shouldn't do that dare.

Ferb: I agreed with the announcer.

Djack: look guys I can explain. You see…

(then suddenly Djack pull out two pistol and shot point it to the agents)

Djack: I'm not going in without a fight!

(then Djack pulled the trigger and shot the agents)

Ferb: you shot them!

Djack: don't worry it's only neutralizer. Oh and before I go, don't forget to send in you're question and dares until then, Bye.

(and Djack run out of the studio)

Phineas: he's really dangerous aren't he?

Ferb: Well his name is Dangerous Jack. Wanna go to slusy dawg?

All: yes.

**And that is it** **and remember to send in your dares and question. Dangerous Jack is out, PEACE.**


End file.
